Love Is Unpredictable
by SilverMistDarkWolf
Summary: She betrayed him. His heart was broken. Now he has changed and won't let anyone in. Will a certain teenage girl be able to worm her way into his heart or will he shut her out? Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I own the plot.


After the major events where Danny Phantom had revealed his identity as Danny Fenton and how he gathered all of his enemies in a truce to help save his world and the ghost zone at the same time was the best day of his life. That and him and Sam Manson had gotten together in a wonderful relationship. Until she betrayed him...with his best friend. After that, he was never the same again.

Danny walked down the hallways. His boots making heavy thuds on the linen marble floor with each step he took as he headed to the cafeteria for his lunch period. Girls flocked him. Those same girls that had never paid any mind to him before finding out his secret were hounding him a lot these days. Especially now that he wasn't dating. They were like flies! The one and only true friend he has that hasn't bugged him was the little black female hanging on his arm. She was scowling at the crowd, in fear for her friend and kept a tight hold on him. Valerie Gray. They both ignored everyone. Valerie grabbed some fruit. Danny, who wasn't hungry, just waited for her. As soon as she came back to his side, Valerie steered her friend outside, very quickly. It was a nice day out. The air was fresh with recent rainfalls. The sun shined brightly and glowed through the cracks of tree branches. A cool breeze softly blowing the leaves. The freshly cut grass crunched beneath their footsteps as they walked towards their tree. Danny floated to a sturdy tree branch and laid there. His now longer shaggy hair blew with the soft wind. His leather jacket and white T-shirt molded to his muscles with every soft movement.

His black ripped skinny jean clad legs were lazily swinging from the branch before he propped his left leg on it. The chain attached to his jeans jingled with each movement. Every since his break up with Sam, he's changed. He withdrew himself from Sam and Tucker and stuck with Valerie more when she saw him crying on the rooftop while she was patrolling. She's rarely left his side since. He stuck to her because she was his rock. He kept quiet most of the time and stuck himself in his room, studying. That was the only thing he would do at all with Valerie. He never took joy in finding ghosts terrorizing the town and taking them down. He never smiled much anymore. He just did his daily routine for the past year and a half. Study with Valerie or Jazz, his sister that he would confide too as well, exercise and train, shower, go for a walk, go home and sleep. His body changed quickly. He was bigger than Dash by muscle and taller than him by two inches. He looked more and more like his evil future self Dan but without the facial hair. His hair grew longer past his chin to touch his shoulders. He kept it down and died the tips red. His eyes turned a darker shade of blue. Lost all of his baby fat and slimmed down. His style was much more of a bad boy. He wore dark colors of black and red, sometimes blue.

His parents, of course, was clueless to the past year and a half. They were only interested in ghost so he avoided them as well. His teachers were all astounded on how his grades immediately shot up. He always got A's, nothing less. Even though he shut off his feelings from others, he was better than ever. He was top student in the whole school. Actually before Tucker. He was second. His eyes flashed down at his little friends and he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just throw a pebble at me, Lil' Bit?" Danny asked. His voice went down a few notches to a deeper octave. He heard girls whispering on how it was sexy and so alluring that they wanted to melt. He merely rolled his eyes at that.

Valerie stuck her tongue at him and threw him her orange. He caught it with ease using one hand. "I've been calling your name for about two minutes, Fenton. Stop daydreaming and help me with my social studies' homework." Danny tsked and let his upper body slide off the branch and dangle while his legs held him with little effort, handing upside down.

"Kay Lil' Bit, show me."

Valerie sat down by his head and showed him. It's been about 35 minutes and the bell was going to ring in about 5. He peeled the orange and shared with Valerie while going over the work. He would do anything for her. Even if she was a ghost hunter, she was the one who ultimately stuck by him. He would never let anything happen to her. Or his sister either. Since their parents seem to put more and more work into ghosts, they've fended for themselves. Ultimately Jasmine and Valerie were the two most important women in his life. His mother came second now. Don't get him wrong he loved her but seriously.

"Danny." A voice that did not belong to Valerie. A voice that he did not want to hear. He looked up and stared into the light purple eyes of his ex girlfriend, Samantha Manson. The one who betrayed him and broke his heart was standing in front of him and his friend. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Valerie scowl. He did not want a fight to break out so he patted her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"S'okay Lil' Bit, the bell is going to ring soon." She understood his message. Danny let himself fall, twisting his body to land in a crouch.

"Are you sure Danny?" Valerie asked and his eyes softened. He knew she only used his real name when she was truely worried about his well being and emotions. She gathered her books and stood up, staring at Sam with hard eyes again.

Danny chuckled and drew Valerie in his arms. "Yeah, it's alright. Tell Mrs Wronski I might be late though."

Valerie puffed her cheeks in a pout. "Fine." She gave him one last hug and turned her heel, glaring at Sam with warning eyes before stomping past her.

It was very quiet as Valerie left through the doors. Danny could have sworn that the sky lost its' beautiful luster. He looked over Sam and saw that she hadn't changed a bit, except having longer hair. He inhaled through his mouth and exhaled through his nose.

"So what do you want?" Danny asked, tilting his head to the side as he regarded her. But she just stood there staring at him. Is that drool? He sighed and walked straight past her. "If you're just going to stare at me, don't bother at all." He called back to her, already moving through the door he opened. As soon as he stepped through a scrawny body crashed into him. He stood still as a brick, looking down to see a red cap on a certain boy's head. He rolled his eyes. Of course. He did not need this.

Tucker scrambled to his feet and laughed nervously when he looked up a Danny's hooded eyes. Danny was way bigger than him. They were the same height before now he was 7 inches taller, while he grew little by little. "Uh, hi?" Was the best Tucker could come up with. As said before, Danny was way bigger and stronger than him physically. And more mentally stronger than him. And stealing his girlfriend made it worse.

Danny just nodded at him, civil as ever, and continued walking, his hands in his pockets after tossing the orange peel in the garbage. Sam came in and shook her head at the silent question Tucker wanted to ask. She sighed and took his hand, going to their class that was ironically with Danny and Valerie.

Danny was leaning back on his chair slouching, taking notes. It was halfway through the period of getting his regular share of girls staring at him and trying to catch his attention. He as always, ignores them and only looks at either the teacher or Valerie. He felt the need to yawn and a res mist fell through his lips. A red mist that did not go unnoticed by Valerie. He sighed in annoyance, dropping his pen to rub his temples. Valerie scrunched her forehead and gave him a signal to either he wanted help. He shook his head and stood from his seat.

"I got this." He mouthed to her. "Can you finish my notes for me?"

Valerie nodded and went back to taking notes like nothing happened. Danny walked up to the teacher as she turned to face the class and whispered in her ear. Every student could see the blush form on her cheeks as she nodded. Danny was out of the classroom and walked normally down the hall. Rings appeared around his waist glowing silver white and separated into two. His own outfit disappeared as a new one appeared but it was not the jumpsuit he wore. He had gotten rid of that. He changed it while in ghost form. A black wife beater showed as rings flashed over his shoulders, a dragon tattoo on his arm was spotted. He got that while human and no one knew about it except for Valerie and his sister. The second rings passed by his legs and disappeared around his feet as the other by his head, Black sagging jeans with a red belt. Black steel toed boots adorned his feet that had a red glow at the bottom, jeans tucked into them. A red bandanna was tied around his neck. His long raven black hair turned a glowish white and the blue in his eyes seeped out and turned crimson red. His jaw opened involuntarily and two sharp fangs slammed out from his upper teeth. His skin turned cold and pale. He stopped and his whole body turned transparent before becoming intangible. He bent his knees and pushed off the balls of his feet, soaring through the building until he was outside hovering the roof. He hovered a little higher and crossed his arms, waiting patiently for a sign. He heard a scream and his ghost sense went off again.

He flew off in the direction it came from that was not far from the school. He ended up in front of an ally way where he heard scuffles and shouts. Quietly he walked in the shadows and narrowed his eyes when he was at the end. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Skulker with a table full of sharp equipment, but what made his blood boil was that a little girl he recognized as his baby cousin was there was well, tied up against the wall. His eyes went past narrowed and turned into small slits. Three more ghosts were beside her. He studied the rope and it looked like ectoplasm webs. He turned back to Skulker.

"I can't wait for your pelts to be on my wall." He said. "Especially you Em. Your friends are just a bonus."

"Danny!" His cousin shrieked, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh, your precious Danny can not hear you girl." Skulker teased with a dark smile. He walked away from the table with a big syringe. Dani was crying even more and started to struggle.

"Danny please! Come save me!" She cried. Skulker laughed.

"I told you girl, he's not coming. So I'll give you something to scream about."

In a flash, Danny had Skulker slammed against the wall. His hand wrapped around his mechanical neck as he kept Skulker's feet off the ground.

"Who are you!?" Skulker gasped out, trying to claw his hand off. Danny did not say anything. His red eyes turned icy blue and glowed as his hand glowed the same color. Ice quickly crawled around Skulker and froze him. He left his head unfrozen and let go. Since the ghost was frozen to wall, Danny left him there and ran to his little cousin.

"Dani?" He asked, ripping off the webs. "Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" His cousin asked, repeating Skulker's question. He chuckled and finally cut her free. "Didn't you call me to come save you, cousin."

Dani blinked at him. "Danny?" She asked, her voice trembling. Danny smiled at her sadly. Teary sobs ran through the girls' body before she launched herself into his arms. She grew a little. About 2 inches. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back when her body started shaking violently. He could also feel her arms constrict around his neck in a tighter hold.

"I was so scared." She whimpered. Danny tightened his arms around her, eyes closed.

"I won't let anyone else touch you, Dani." He vowed. His eyes snapped opened and his red eyes glowed eerily. "No one will ever touch you."

Someone interrupted their moment. "Uh hello, can someone cut us down?" Danny craned his neck at the other three ghosts who he recognized as Ember, Johnny 13, and his girlfriend Kitty. He huffed and pointed his finger at them, a green beam shot out of his digit and sliced through their barrier. They dropped to their feet. Ignoring them again, he turned back to Dani since she was awfully quiet and let a small smile form on his face to see she was fast asleep on his shoulder. His feet came off of the ground and he hovered, ready to take off to go home when something caught his ankle. He looked down at the hand and followed it to look at the bluenette rock star.

He scowled. "What do you want Ember?" He snatched his foot from her hand and landed back down on the ground.

She regarded him with disbelieving eyes. "Dipstick?"

"What, one hit wonder?" He used his nickname for her. He was not in the mood for this and wanted to get Dani to his home safe and sound.

"Wow the kids' changed." Johnny whistled lowly. Kitty nodded, looking Danny over with appreciation in her eyes.

"Why did you save us?" Ember snapped, getting over her shock at seeing Danny 2.0 and his new, much darker attitude.

Danny snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. I saved Dani, not you." He snapped back. "I only cut you down because I knew it would come back to bite me in the ass. I could have just let you all hang there for all I give a damn."

"He's definitely changed." Kitty flinched at the harsh words that was spewed out what they saw the young hero's mouth.

"I'm leaving." Danny stated before turning his back on them and shot in the air, taking off in the direction of where his home was.


End file.
